Wings and Winchesters
by Child of Hermes
Summary: Adam and Michael are out of the Cage. Michael's decided he needs to stay with Adam awhile. Sam and Dean are obviously not thrilled. Michael/Adam
1. Chapter 1

All Adam could do was cower in a corner of the Cage. Lucifer was busy torturing Sam while Michael sulked and tried to get his brothers attention so they could fight. Suddenly a guy with pointed features and slicked back, greasy hair appeared. Momentarily shocking Michael and Lucifer. Adam watched as the man grabbed Sam and started fading away.

"Sam! Don't leave me please!" Adam cried. The only reason he hadn't been harmed was because Sam had made sure of it by calling all of the attention to him. Sam's cut and bruised face looked at Adam with sad eyes and reached for him but it was to late and Adam was alone with two angry archangels.

Lucifer turned his eyes on Adam, and Adam shrunk back into the corner farther realizing he was Lucifer's new entertainment. Lucifer lunged. Suddenly huge white wings surrounded him. Adam looked up at Michael in shock.

"Leave him be! Sam was your vessel but Adam is mine. You can not harm him without going through me."

"Well Michael, get attached to your little vessel did we? That just makes me want to torture him more." Lucifer laughed. Michael growled, which sounded more like an animal than an angry archangel, and tackled him.

They fought for what felt like ten years. The two had retreated from each other to heal and recharge. Michael went back to Adam's side and Lucifer to the other side of the Cage.

"Why are you protecting me?" Adam asked, "I didn't think you would." Michael didn't answer; he just studied the walls and ceiling of the Cage.

"I have an idea." Michael suddenly said, "Hold on to me tightly or you'll be left here." Adam hesitated for a moment before grabbing onto Michael. Adam felt himself being lifted off the ground. He heard Lucifer snarl and yelped when he felt his strong grip on his leg and Adam almost lost his grip on Michael. Michael shook Lucifer off and kept rising. All of a sudden there was sunlight. Michael and Adam were out of the Cage. They were back in Stull Cemetery. Adam released his grip on Michael and promptly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot the disclaimer last time I don't own Supernatural or any of these characters. Might have an OC later other than that nothing.**

Adam woke a little later. He stared up at the night sky the stars were brilliant he hadn't seen them in so long; how did he get here anyway? Oh yeah, Michael had somehow dragged the two of them out of the Cage. There was movement to his left. Adam looked in that direction startled to see someone standing there.

"You're awake." They said. They had blond hair, bright blue eyes that looked like they were lit from beneath, pointed features, and a thin mouth. Although Adam had never seen this person before he recognized him immediately.

"Michael?"

Michael nodded, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Adam sat up; they were still in Stull cemetery. Adam studied Michael; he wore a black t-shirt, black leather jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes. "So who are you wearing now?"

"I created this for myself while you were unconscious from a mixture of you and your brother, Dean's, atoms. What do you make of it?"

"Well you look human…how'd you get us out of the Cage anyway?" Adam asked. He was glad he was out but it still confused him. From the way Adam saw the Cage there wasn't anyway to escape.

"I built the Cage. I know all its secrets Lucifer does not. It was also only built for Lucifer, once I had taken my anger out of my brother, I was able to think clearly and remember an area in the Cage the two of us could get out. It would let us through since we weren't supposed to be there in the first place but it wouldn't allow Lucifer through." Michael explained and stood. He held out his hand to help Adam up. Adam took it gratefully.

"So now what? You going to just drop me with Sam and Dean?" Adam asked bitterly.

"I will take you to them but I won't be leaving right away." Michael didn't elaborate on why so Adam didn't ask. "You might want to close your eyes you might get dizzy." Michael said reaching towards Adam. Adam did as he was told not really wanting to repeat what happened last time. He felt himself lifted off the ground and moving at a very fast speed.

Adam opened his eyes once he felt solid ground. They were standing outside Singer Salvage. He was surprised Michael hadn't just landed them right in front of Sam and Dean. Michael started weaving through the junk yard and piled high cars making his way towards the house, Adam followed.

When they reached the house Michael went inside to explain without hesitation, Adam on the other hand did hesitate.

What if Sam and Dean didn't want to take him in? Where would he go? His mother, Kate Milligan, was dead and all of his friends back in Windom probably thought he was dead. He had nowhere else to go. Adam heard Sam gasp and Dean's angry shout when they found out that the person in there was Michael.

"Where's Adam then you son of a bitch?!" Dean demanded.

"Out on the porch." Michael stated calmly. Adam heard footsteps coming towards the door and he leaned against the railing crossing his arms.

"Adam?" Sam asked when his tall figure appeared in the doorframe. "So Michael wasn't lying."

"Hey Sam and no he wasn't lying he protected me from Lucifer when you escaped." Adam said. Sam gave him a guilty look and Adam immediately regretted saying that.

"I'm sorry Adam, I didn't want to leave you alone down there but Death decided to come get my soul since Castiel had already brought my body and mind up." Sam apologized.

"It's fine. It looked like you didn't want to leave without me." Adam answered.

Sam gave a small smile, "Why don't you come inside?" Adam shrugged in response and followed Sam into the house and to the kitchen. Adam stood in the doorway. Dean was glaring at Michael who was looking calmly at back.

Sam cleared his throat, Dean looked at him, and he made a gesture towards Adam. "Adam so Michael did bring you with him." Adam nodded.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Bobby asked coming down the stairs. He froze at the base. "So the youngest of John's sons is back back but who the hell is this guy?"

"Michael" Dean grumbled.

"Dropping off their baby brother hmm?" Bobby looked at Michael who nodded in response. "Well thanks now we have another to get blasted by Castiel's shockwave."

"Castiel? What about Castiel?" Michael asked.

"Long story short. Raphael wanted to take over Heaven, break you out of the Cage, and jumpstart the Apocalypse again. Castiel and a bunch of other angels didn't like that so they started a civil war upstairs. Cas and a demon named Crowley decided to work together to find Purgatory and suck in all the souls. Cas betrayed Crowley in the end and Crowley got Raphael to help him. Cas tricked them and opened Purgatory himself and swallowed all of the souls including the Leviathans. He kills Raphael and proclaims himself the new God. Now Cas is going crazy and the Leviathans are attempting to break out of him which will happen when Cas's vessel explodes." Dean said.

"That was a long story short?" Adam asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up I said it was a long story."

"I uh prayed to Cas to come for help before it's to late." Sam admitted.

"And like I told you he didn't show-" Dean was cut off.

"Sam," Castiel said leaning heavily on the doorframe behind Adam and Michael, "I need your help."

After some arguing, it was decided that Adam and Michael would stay at Bobby's while Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Bobby were going to put the souls back into Purgatory. Michael had said he wasn't going back to Heaven immediately and was going to stay with Adam.

Adam wandered around the house bored out his mind. Michael was skimming Bobby's large collection of books filled with information about monsters, ghosts, and pagan gods. Michael probably knew most of it but like Adam was probably bored. Adam went back down stairs and wandered back into the kitchen.

"Adam?" Michael called from the living room.

"Yeah Michael?"

"Is there somewhere you'd like to see or go? I could take you there and return before your brothers get back. It would be much more interesting than this cluttered house."

Adam thought about it for a minute, "Well I would kind of like to go home and see it again before I become one the Winchesters. Everyone probably thinks I'm dead now though."

"I can take you there and hide you so that no one can see you if you wish." Michael said.

"Yeah that would be great." Adam answered. Michael touched Adam's forehead and the next moment they were standing in Windom, Minnesota. Adam smiled looking around at the familiar sights. He recognized most of the people passing him as if he wasn't even there. He and Michael started walking. Adam figured he'd show Michael everything in person since he'd probably seen it through Adam's memories because they'd shared heads for a while.

"It is a nice quiet little town. I can see why you and your mother enjoyed it here" Michael stated.

Adam smiled sadly at the memories he and his mother had shared in this little town. It was just then that Adam realized how much he missed his mom. He was just a 19-year-old kid and had already been through and lost a lot. He'd been eaten alive by a couple of ghouls, one of them had even looked like his mom, gone to Heaven then brought back by Zachariah to be manipulated, and then becoming Michael's vessel and ending up in Lucifer's cage. Was he a Winchester or what?

Adam's eyes stung. He'd had enough. "Michael, will you take me back to Bobby's?" Michael nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, the next second they were back at Bobby's. Adam sat down heavily on one of the old couches. Too filled with emotions to remain standing.

"Are you all right?" Michael asked. Adam shook his head. Michael, sensing this was more emotional than physical, sat down next to Adam and put his arm around him awkwardly, obviously not used to trying to give comfort.

Adam didn't shrug him off so he left it there. "I just came to realize I'm only 19 and I've died, come back, been manipulated, and technically died again, and back again, plus I've lost my mother."

"I'm sorry Adam, you've been through so much. You really were going to be reunited with your mother I would have seen to that. I didn't know Zachariah would harm you. I could still reunite you with her if you want."

Adam really was crying now and involuntarily leaned into Michael's embrace. Michael pulled him closer. Adam sighed, "No she's in a better place now, right? She doesn't need to be brought back here."

"Yes, everyone has their own personal heaven of their best memories, your mother's are mostly of being with you." Michael said. Adam smiled half-heartedly. "You should get some sleep. I'm sure you haven't slept since you became my vessel other than that short time you were passed out. Your human, you need sleep."

Adam nodded as Michael got up to raid Bobby's collection of books again. Adam stretched himself out on the couch and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews even if it's just a few! I'm so happy!**

Dean kicking the couch jolted Adam awake. "Wake up sleeping beauty" he grumbled. Adam sat up glaring at Dean.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Sorry Adam, Dean's angry, frustrated, and depressed." Sam said.

"Why? What happened and where is Castiel?" Michael asks as he walks into the room.

"Cas put the souls back, but the Leviathans held on inside the idjit." Bobby said, "Cas is dead and the Leviathan's have gone into the water line probably possessing people as we speak."

Michael shook his head, "I must return to Heaven for a short time then. They must be warned. The Leviathans came before angels and can kill us without an angel blade or smiting."

"Why don't you stay in Heaven instead of coming back here." Dean said but Michael was already gone.

Adam stood not sure what he was supposed to say now. He looked back from Sam to Dean. Sam seemed uneasy and kept glancing behind him. "Sam are you okay?"

"What? Oh…uh…yeah I'm good." Sam said. Dean glared at his brother.

"Spill it."

"Dean not now, let's just focus on what we're going to do and if were going to train Adam in hunting." Sam said. Dean backed down but it seemed that the question was going to be brought up again later.

"So, Adam, do you want to stay with us and become a hunter?" He asked turning to Adam.

"I can't believe you just asked that." Adam said shaking his head, "I've been eaten by ghouls, manipulated by angels, and Michael and I just escaped the Cage. Do you really think I can go back to college and become a normal person?"

"It was just a question." Sam replied, "We want to give you the choice before you get so far into the job you can't get out."

Adam deflated realizing that they were just trying to think of what was best for him and what he wanted. "I don't have anywhere else to go…" he said dejectedly, "Everyone at my college and home thinks I'm dead."

"I'm sorry about that Adam. Dad thought he was protecting you but in truth he just left you and your mom even more vulnerable." Sam said.

"Well I think we should start training you now if it's what you really want." Dean states. Adam nods. "Let's get you your own gun and train you with it first off."

Sam smiled, "Well come on let's get Dean's mind off everything that's happened shall we?" Adam grinned and nodded.

Adam wasn't a bad shot; he got it down pretty quickly. He was a natural now he could at least slow something down and could defend himself. Sam had a brief flash back of showing ghoul Adam how to shoot but pushed it back. The real Adam had a much better shot. Adam had borrowed some clothes from Dean, getting out of the blood stained ones, and showered he felt cleaner.

Dean smiled watching his brothers' shoot at targets but it fell when he saw Sam jump and look behind him. Adam noticed as well and gave Sam a questioning look. Dean made his way over to them.

"Why do you keep jumping what the hell are you seeing?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Let's go inside. I'm sure Bobby will want to here this too." Sam was stalling but Dean and Adam let him, seeing that he had a point., plus it was getting to dark to see the target anyway. The three went back inside calling Bobby. Gathering in the den they turned to Sam expectantly. "I keep seeing Lucifer." Sam admitted.

"You what? And you just thought it would be a good idea to keep this from us?" Dean demanded.

"I'm sorry Dean I mean a whole lot just happened and we just got Adam back. I didn't want to add to that."

"Sam that's kind of important, ya idjit." Bobby said. Michael chose that moment to return from Heaven.

"What is important?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, Sam just keeps seeing Lucifer." Dean said.

"Lucifer? Your hallucinating Sam, he's still in the Cage."

"You're sure he didn't catch a ride when you and Adam escaped?"

"Yes the Cage is only meant to hold him, unless it is actually opened it won't allow him to leave." Michael explained.

"Thanks for the clarification." Sam said. Just then one of Bobby's many phones rang. He went to answer it. Adam shook his head and sat down on the couch again, Sam was hallucinating, he himself had way to many emotions to deal with, and Dean wasn't saying but was showing how much he was compromised from Castiel's death and stressed that Sam won't tell him about his hallucinations.

Bobby came back in, "I think we found where some Leviathans are. They're at Sioux Falls General Hospital. The sheriff just called, she recently had surgery, saying her doctor mysteriously taken her roommate. She followed them and found him eating the woman."

"That sounds like we need to check it out and rescue her." Dean said, "You three stay here, Bobby and I'll go."

"Dean…" Sam started.

"No you're staying here. I don't want you getting hurt because of your stupid hallucinations." Dean said finally. Adam was perfectly fine with staying at the house. He would just get in the way anyway.

"Be careful from what I've heard of the Leviathans, they can be very clever and cannot be killed easily." Michael said. Bobby and Dean left shortly after. Adam was worn out physically this time. So he just remained where he was. Michael sat next to him. They didn't talk but neither preferred to get up and move. Sam had disappeared into another room. They heard the back door close and the Impala start, Adam shook his head, he figured Sam probably wouldn't listen to Dean.

About an hour later Adam woke up, not realizing he'd fallen asleep, when Michael stood abruptly looking troubled. "What is it?" he asked yawning.

Michael looked out the window eyes narrowing, "Leviathans"

Adam was wide awake then, "What?" Michael didn't answer just grabbed Adam and with the sound of flapping wings they were gone.

They found themselves on hilltop not anywhere close to Bobby's house. It was cold though and Adam shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. Michael wrapped his arms around him. Michael was warmer than most people, probably because of his grace, Adam thought. He leaned into Michael.

Not soon after the pair saw thick black smoke rising from where Bobby's house was. So the Leviathans had set fire to it. "Great, so what we're just going to wait here until, Sam, Dean, and Bobby get back?"

"I was thinking so yes as long as the Leviathans don't come in this direction." Michael replied. Adam sighed and sat cross-legged on the ground. Michael followed shortly after.

"You know, you never answered my question while we were in the Cage." Adam said.

"And that question was?"

"Why you protected me from Lucifer and now I've added why you're staying on earth with me when you could be up in Heaven." Adam stated.

"You unknowingly showed me that there is a reason to keep humanity alive. I've seen your memories and your thoughts. You opened my mind to other things other than my Father's orders. You've made me...doubt." Michael said, "And I'm afraid I've become more attached to you than I should."

"What do you mean more than you should?" Adam asked. Michael shifted to sit in front of Adam. He leaned in planting a soft kiss on Adam's lips. Adam gasped and started to kiss back. All of his emotions swirling around had calmed to just one. He hadn't realized what he felt for Michael until now.

They broke away foreheads resting against each other. Adam smiled, "We're keeping this from my brothers."

"Agreed" Michael stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the little wait. I had to write a folk tale for English and do a public service announcement in Spanish with my friend for class. Thanks guys and yes I think that last line is the best one in the story too and thank you my dear cousin Kelsie for leaving a review and yes Kels it's based off of Supernatural.**

Adam and Michael were still on the hilltop. Adam was leaning against Michael and Michael had his arms wrapped around Adam as they waited. Adam yawned it was really late and despite Michael attempting to warm him up he was freezing. Where were Sam, Dean, and Bobby?

Michael and Adam hadn't spoken since they'd kissed preferring the nice silence. Michael looked down at Adam, "Would you like me to take us somewhere warmer? I'm sure you're cold."

"Yeah, that would be great." Adam said.

Michael tilted his head, "Your brothers are looking for us anyway." He stood and Adam followed. The next moment they were standing in the back of an ambulance, Bobby was at the wheel.

Bobby nearly jumped out of his skin, "Give me a little warning next time won't you?" Just then Sam jumped into the back of the ambulance.

"Oh good, you're alive." Sam said noticing Michael and Adam. "Dean's coming, hopefully he won't get caught."

"Shit," Bobby was looking in the rearview mirror, "We've got two Leviathans headed this way." Dean had got in right at that very moment slamming the passenger door.

"Go, go, go!" He yelled. Bobby took off out of the parking lot and down the road leaving the monsters behind. Adam sat down next to Sam.

"Well now what? Michael and I saw Bobby's house get burned down by those things." Adam asked.

"We'll find somewhere but we need to get as far away as we can." Sam said.

"Where were you two anyway?" Dean asked looking back at Michael and Adam.

"I sensed something coming, I looked outside and found the Leviathans. I took Adam and left. Not wanting to risk him getting injured." Michael explained, "We were on a hilltop a few miles away until I heard Sam calling for us." Adam noticed Michael deliberately left out the kissing part and he was glad for that.

"Well, thanks for getting Adam to safety" Dean said, "Why are you staying here? Some sort of angel protecting their vessel thing?"

"Yes" Michael answered, that was only partly true. Adam hid a smirk. They spent the rest of the ride in silence. None of them had any idea where Bobby was headed. They'd stopped earlier at what used to be Singer Salvage and got the Impala. Sam was currently driving behind them; Dean would've if it hadn't been for his leg being broken. Adam sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He was still tired.

Sitting in the back Adam and Michael were hidden from Bobby and Dean's view, Michael had his arm wrapped around Adam. Bobby stopped. Adam and Michael separated. "We're ditching the ambulance and getting in the Impala." Bobby said.

"Good." Dean stated, "I'm ready to get out of this thing."

Adam and Michael got out. Bobby had gone around to help Dean out of the passenger side, but Dean waved him off. Adam had to admit it was rather funny seeing his old brother fall and lay on the ground cussing.

Dean eventually relented and let someone help him up. Sam was still laughing. "Shut up bitch."

"Right back at you jerk." Sam retorted. Adam watched his brothers go back and forth amused. It was so weird. Adam wasn't used to having siblings. He got in the Impala. Michael and Bobby on either side of him. After finishing their half-hearted argument, Sam got in the drivers seat and Dean in shotgun. They drove for a while longer; Adam really didn't pay attention to where they were headed.

Finally they reached an empty house; it was one of Bobby's safe houses. Sam pulled up. Everyone got out of the car. Adam looked up at the house. It was large enough to house five people but didn't give them much room to separate. It was late and they were all tired from the long ride, Michael being an exception, though he was rather irritable when around Sam and Dean.

Dean sat on the couch with his leg propped up. Adam could already tell it would be hell to live with him while he was in a cast. Maybe Michael could do them all a favor and heal Dean before he had the chance to complain. As if reading Adam's mind, which he probably was, Michael asked, "Dean, would you like me to heal your leg so you don't have to wear the cast?"

"Uh…yeah. Let me guess that was Adam's idea." Dean said.

"Yeah because I could already tell it would be like hell living with you while you're in that thing." Adam answered. Sam laughed and Dean glared at him.

"He hasn't even been with you guys for a day and he already knows exactly what Dean is like." Bobby chuckled, "That's pretty bad." Dean glared at Bobby too. Michael placed a hand on Dean's leg causing the cast to disappear. There was a flash of light and Michael walked back over to his place beside Adam.

"Thanks…" Dean muttered standing and stretching.

"Aw, Mikey's got a soft spot for the Winchesters now." A new voice said causing them all to jump.

Michael's eyes narrowed as he turned to face the new comer, "Gabriel"

"Hey big bro escaped from Lucy and his cage I see." Gabriel was smirking. Looking exactly the way Sam and Dean had last seen him before his death.

"Gabriel? I thought you were dead." Sam said angrily.

"I was, came back earlier today, not sure how. I've been following you guys for hours now." Gabriel explained, "Where's Cas anyway? Can't wait to mess with him." Dean's glare had withered some, not a lot but it was enough for Gabriel to notice. Gabriel's smirk fell, "He's dead isn't he?"

Dean nodded, "So instead of him coming back, we get you, that's just great." He stalked off to the kitchen. Probably to go drink, Adam thought.

Gabriel watched him, "I'm…sorry…I didn't know." Gabriel's attention went to Adam. "Who's this?"

"This is our younger brother Adam." Sam said, "If you knew about Michael being in the Cage, how come you didn't know about Adam? He was Michael's replace vessel."

"I probably heard but didn't listen after the words Michael was in the Cage." Said Gabriel, "Well pleasure to meet you Adam, I've got another Winchester to play tricks on."

"Enough. What are you doing here?" Michael's voice had a serious tone and he wasn't interested in playing around.

"Relax dude, I'm not here to harm them, maybe mess with them, I'm not going back to Heaven before you ask. I'm pretty much here to stay with the boys like you Mikey."

"Quit calling me that." Michael growled.

"Calm down not doing any harm. Oh, and I saw you and baby Winchester up on that hilltop making out." Gabriel smirked then disappeared knowing how much trouble that would stir. Dean had chosen to come in at that moment. Adam looked at his brother's sheepishly and Michael was seething with anger.

"You what?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep, Michael's angry with Gabriel and Dean's going to be mad obviously. I was thinking about making this a Sabriel too not sure yet what do you think?**

Adam stood uncomfortably under the glares of his older brothers. Michael had disappeared to go after Gabriel. "Uh…"

"You and Michael? What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"So you two share heads for and you just suddenly love each other? That sounds way too suspicious." Bobby said. Dean hadn't said a thing, he was too angry to even speak.

Adam was a little miffed with Michael for leaving him to deal with his brothers on his own, Gabriel could be taken care of later. "You don't understand."

"What!?" Dean yelled, "What don't we understand? Michael's an asshole and he'll do anything to get what he wants. He's been in your head he's probably been messing with you."

"Shut up!" Adam was angry now, "He's been inside my mind yes, but I've also been in his. Michael's not what you think! He did tell Zachariah to bring me down but he didn't mean for me to get hurt. That was all Zachariah! If Michael really is what you say he would left me in the Cage and wouldn't have protected me from Lucifer."

"Uh huh and how do we know this isn't still part of whole big plan? Like freeing Lucifer again and getting another chance at killing him?" Bobby asked.

"Michael doesn't want to kill him." Adam said.

"And how do you know that?" Dean was still scowling.

"Actually I can support what Adam's saying about Michael not wanting to kill Lucifer." Sam spoke up, "Lucifer didn't let me in his head like Michael did for Adam but I was awake and I could hear everything they said to each other. Neither wanted to kill the other. Michael was just following orders."

"All right I'll give you that one but I don't like you two being together. It still seems to suspicious." Dean said.

"What? Just because the angel you're in love with is dead." Adam regretted saying that the instant it came out of his mouth. One because it would make Dean more angry and two, it was a harsh comment.

Dean face contorted in anger, hurt, betrayal, and sadness. He shoved Adam, who stumbled. "Dean!" Sam yelled, "He didn't mean it!" but Dean didn't listen and raised his fist to punch him. Adam shut his eyes expecting the impact but when it didn't come he opened them again. Michael stood in front of him and had caught Dean's fist.

"Enough." Michael said. "I vow that no one will harm him as long as I live and I will not do anything to deceive you and Sam in any way again, if you will allow me to stay with Adam."

"Why would you ask? Why not just do what you want? You probably would of before you, Sam, and Adam fell in the Cage." Dean seemed confused now.

"Because Adam has taught me things, not consciously, but it's the truth." Michael said, "I am not the same archangel you met before the Cage."

Dean didn't look very happy but he finally backed down, "All right fine, but if you do one wrong thing, one thing to make me think I can't trust you, I won't hesitate to take an angel blade to you, understood?"

"Understood"

"What do you two think?" Dean asked Sam and Bobby.

"That's fine with me." Sam said.

Bobby shrugged, "What ever. I'm going to turn in. Don't make too much noise." None of them had realized how late it was until now.

The four nodded. Michael turned to Gabriel who was sitting on the couch after being dragged back, looking a little pale, probably realizing how much trouble he was in. "Uh…sorry…I just wanted to cause some trouble, I didn't become a trickster for nothing. I really wasn't thinking." He tried to make an excuse.

Michael opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Sam jumped and winced in pain as he pressed on the cut on his hand. Dean watched Sam carefully then said, "You guys are really powerful right? Can you put up another wall between Sam and his memories of Hell?"

"I could try but I believe Gabriel needs to prove he's willing to help you." Michael said giving Gabriel a look that said _do this and I won't kill you_. Gabriel quickly nodded.

"Yeah I'd love to help." Gabriel stood glancing at Michael before going to over to Sam and placing a hand on his forehead.

"Don't do anything else to his mind," Dean warned.

"Aw, you guys really don't trust me that much?" He asked, "There are a lot more fun ways to mess with people so you don't have to worry about this." A flash of light and Sam collapsed in relief. Gabriel caught him, "Whoa careful Sammy boy."

Sam shook his head and stood up, "Thanks?"

"Sam? You good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dean I'm fine."

"Good. Well, it's been an eventful night. I for one and follow Bobby's actions and go to bed. Someone's going to have to share a room."

"You and I can share a room with you Dean, I'm used to it anyway." Sam shrugged.

Adam didn't really care one way or another, "Ok, I should probably get some sleep too."

Adam woke at a loud crash of thunder breathing heavily. He jumped as another flash of lightning lit the room with a roar right behind it. There was a silhouette of a person standing at the window. It was Michael watching the storm.

Adam let out a yelp at an unexpected crash of thunder. Michael turned to him. "Adam? Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah, I just don't like storms." Adam admitted. It felt rather silly now. After all he'd been through. Michael laid down beside Adam on the bed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Adam closer, so that his back was against Michael's chest.

"Thunder?" Michael asked.

"That and the idea of lightning in general." Adam said, "I've never liked storms. They seem to bring nightmares too."

"Do they bring nightmares often?"

"Every time. They used to just be random, not memories, but now they're about being eaten alive." Adam shuddered, "Like now, that's what woke me up."

"I see. You know that they aren't real though and that me, Sam, and Dean won't let that happen to you again, right?"

"Yeah…" Adam sighed, "I should probably try and get some more sleep…" Michael nodded but didn't leave his side. Adam fell asleep like that, with his back against Michael's chest and his arms wrapped around him and he didn't have a nightmare the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy that I'm getting good reviews. The last one was ok not one of my best I'll admit but thanks for all the good reviews!**

Adam woke to the sun shining on his face. _At least it won't be raining all day_, Adam thought. He sat up; Michael had disappeared. Sam came in, "Oh hey you're awake; I went out earlier and got you clothes, a duffel bag, and other things." He said tossing Adam the bag.

"Thanks, what time is it anyway?"

"Around ten, you're still up before Dean though, he hates getting up." Sam shrugged, "Bobby and I are out in the living room when you're ready." He left closing the door behind him.

Adam stood, stretching and yawning. He dug through the bag grabbing a t-shirt and jeans. After changing Adam left the room. "So what's the plan for the day?"

"Train you I guess, look for a new hunt." Sam answered. Adam shrugged sitting down at the opposite end of the couch. "Where's Michael?"

Adam shrugged again, "I don't know maybe kicking Gabriel's ass."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, maybe, didn't see him this morning either." Dean trudged into the living room, looking like he'd still rather be in bed. "Morning star shine the earth says hello!"

"Shut up Willy Wonka." Dean grumbled seating himself between his brothers. Adam laughed.

"I got you pie while I was out earlier, figured you needed it." Sam said.

"Awesome. We got plenty of beer and you got pie I'm perfectly happy with that." Dean replied yawning. Sam shook his head and turned back to the news on the small TV. "Where are Bobby and the two winged freaks?"

"Bobby's outside checking the devil's traps and the other wards, we haven't seen the other two since last night." Sam answered.

"What ever. Maybe they'll stay away for awhile." Dean yawned. Adam rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Sam noticed, "Why don't you and I go do some more shooting Adam, let Dean wake up some more?"

"Sure why not" Adam stood following his brother outside with their guns.

"You know I meant to say this before but you have a pretty good shot. Have been shooting before?" Sam asked.

"Dad took me shooting once when I turned fourteen, my mom wasn't to happy about that, and when I was an eagle scout we had a gun safety course, we got to shoot a bit but not much."

"Well, like I said, you're pretty good."

"Thanks" Adam shrugged. The two of them were out there about an hour; Sam had also started teaching Adam other things a hunter needs to know. By then the two archangels had returned. Michael stood to the side watching Sam and Adam. Gabriel was in the house annoying the hell out of Dean and Bobby.

Dean came stomping out the house; soaking wet, "I am so sick of him" he said gesturing back to the house, most likely Gabriel.

His brothers laughed and Michael even smiled a bit. "What happened?" Sam asked still laughing.

"Gabriel happened." Dean growled, he turned to Michael, "Was he into all these, tricks, pranks, and crap while he was still in Heaven?"

"Yes, when we were younger Lucifer and I were his main targets, until Lucifer fell. He stayed away from Raphael though-"

"Because Raph always had anger issues, you and Lucy tolerated me, I played tricks on the younger and lower ranking angels too. Left when everyone started fighting." Gabriel said appearing next Sam causing him to jump.

"When he left we just thought he was off planning another one his more elaborate tricks, but then he never came home. We searched but couldn't find you-"

"So you gave up looking, and I'm glad you did, I didn't want to get stuck choosing sides."

"Castiel was distraught though…he had idolized you and I when he was a fledgling." Michael stopped at that. The three Winchesters had been standing there watching the conversation between the oldest archangel and the youngest not daring to interrupt.

Bobby came out at that moment, "All of you get your asses in here _now._"

"What is it?" Dean asked, glad for the subject change.

"You won't believe me if I said it, so get in here." Bobby went back inside. The five stood wondering what the hell he was talking about. They headed back to the house, Michael and Gabriel followed not really caring that they could get there faster by just flying in.

Coming into the house they froze, Castiel stood leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen. He smiled weakly at them, "Hello again."

"Cas?"

**Sorry it was kind of short, I had some major writer's block this week**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks for the reviews! Trying to think of some Sabriel parts, I may need some help: put any ideas in the reviews!**

"Cas?" Dean was relieved and angry at the same time. "You son of a-"

"Dean…please…I am so sorry that I didn't listen to you in the first place…and like I said before the Leviathans took over, I will try my hardest to make it up to you…and Sam." Castiel said his voice full of sorrow "I think that's the only reason I'm alive again in the first place."

Dean stepped foreword, pulling Cas into a hug, who returned it without hesitation. Pulling back Castiel looked at the other, "Hello Sam; nice to see that Adam and Michael are out of the Cage; Gabriel."

"Well…" Bobby interrupted, "Why don't we move this to the living room, and not just stand around." The six of them agreed. Adam had been watching the interaction between Dean and Castiel and inwardly smirked, thinking that this so called "friendship" Dean and Cas shared would most likely end up like what he and Michael had but with Dean being the protective one. Adam intertwined his fingers with Michael's as they walked through the house.

Situated in the living room Dean sat next to Castiel on the smaller couch, Michael, Adam, and Sam sat on the longer one; Bobby and Gabriel sat in the two chairs. Hours later they could be found in the same spots, they had taken a break for lunch and dinner, then returned. The only difference was that Sam was sitting on the floor, being tired of sitting on the couch, and Adam was stretched out on the couch with his head on Michael's lap. The seven of them had mostly spoken about the past few days, and trying to think of a way to stop the Leviathans. Now, though the two had protested it at first, they were on the subject of Michael and Adam's relationship.

Castiel seemed curious about it and asked questions. Gabriel was having a blast teasing the hell out of them. Bobby was neutral to this conversation. Sam and Dean were still trying to figure this out, Sam was unsure whether he should accept them or not. Dean on the other hand was still annoyed with the whole thing. The conversation was coming to an end though, it was getting late and the humans of the group needed sleep. The angels stayed downstairs to discuss other matters.

Adam was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was taking him awhile to fall asleep. He was afraid of what he would meet in his dreams. Lucifer may have been to busy fighting Michael to be able to harm him physically while in the Cage, but mentally that was another story. Lucifer had plagued him with horrible visions. Some had been of Lucifer's own making or memories Adam had buried in the back of his mind, like being eaten alive and the ghouls forcing him to look at his mother's mutilated body. The visions still haunted Adam's dreams. Eventually he did fall asleep though.

_ Adam was running from something that looked like his mother but wasn't. He had heard of his mother's disappearance and went home immediately. He found the thing that looked like her but he realized it wasn't when she lured him to secluded and dark place, where another creature had tried to grab him. _

_ Adam had no idea where he was, it was too dark to see and there was no outside source of light. The voice that sounded like his mom, calling to him was not helping. He ran straight into a wall. Adam put his hand to his head as sudden pain shot through it. He felt left and right but it was a dead end. He was trapped. _

_ The frightened 19-year-old couldn't hear anything but his own breathing. The voice had stopped and there were no longer any sounds of pursuit. Adam vaguely thought maybe he had outrun them, but highly doubted it. He turned around and pressed his back up against the wall still breathing heavily._

_ Adam yelped as one of the creatures suddenly pounced on him from above. The other one that looked like his mother appeared. "You've been trouble." It said. They dragged him back to wherever they had been before. A crypt…Adam thought. "Before we start, we have something to show you Adam." The one that held him said. They opened the lid to one of the coffins switching on a flashlight so Adam could see. Adam recoiled and was ready to be sick at the sight of Kate Milligan's mutilated form. _

_ "Let me go please!" He cried shaking. The creatures laughed._

"_And let you go and warn your father? That's not happening. He's next." They said as they opened another coffin and threw him in. "Another fresh feast tonight." One of them bit and took a large chunk out of his shoulder. Adam screamed and watched in horror as this one changed into himself. He couldn't do anything he was helpless, and had no hope of rescue now, not when these things could walk around with his and his mother's faces. The only hope he had was that it would be over quickly._

Adam sat bolt upright crying out. Michael wrapped his arms around him, "I felt the need to wake you it appeared you were having a nightmare." Adam buried his head in Michael's chest, shaking and sobbing. "I suppose I was right." Michael pulled him closer resting his chin on the top of Adam's head and rubbing soothing circles on his back, "Easy, Adam, whatever it was it's over now."

Adam's cry had woken Sam and Dean who were sharing the room next door. "Is everything all right?" Sam asked from the doorway, Dean stood behind him.

Michael looked over at them and sighed, "Nightmare." He reached over and flipped on the lamp on the bedside table. Adam hadn't even noticed their arrival or the fact the light was on, but his sobs had stopped. He still shook in Michael's arms.

Sam sat down on the bed next to them and Dean followed. "Adam?" Sam asked, "You all right?"

Adam didn't look up, "I-I think so now."

"If you don't mind me asking. What was your nightmare about?" Dean asked.

"The ghouls…when they found me and chased me down, making me look at my mom's body…" Adam said his voice muffled.

"They made you look at her?" Adam nodded in response to Sam's question.

"I'm sorry Adam, I saw her before I found your body, she looked…. that image is probably going to be burned into your memory forever." Dean said.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" Adam asked not wanting to talk about it any more.

"Sure kid, hope you can sleep decent the rest of the night." Dean left, Sam following.

Adam lay back down. Michael lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around him again. It took awhile but Adam managed to finally fall asleep again. Michael didn't leave his side all night.

**Ok I know this one was a bit of a wait, sorry, had some writers block and I'm trying to finish The Host so I can go see it in March and fan girl over it with my cousin and Jake Abel's playing Ian! Well anyway hope you liked this chapter. Like I said, if you got any Sabriel ideas let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Adam and Michael were the first up, other than Gabriel and Castiel. They sat on the couch alone. Adam hadn't been able to sleep after his nightmare, he had dozed but he never actually fell asleep. He kept having flashes of some of the other visions Lucifer had sent him while in the Cage every time he closed his eyes. He sat leaning against Michael with his head on his shoulder. Michael had one arm wrapped around him. They didn't talk. Michael sensed Adam didn't want to talk at all.

Bobby came down next followed by Sam shortly. Sam smiled at them, Michael nodded in recognition, but Adam didn't stir, he just stared into space. This worried Sam, the dark circles under Adam's eyes didn't sit well with him either. "Adam?" Sam asked. Adam's eyes moved to Sam's face. "You alright?"

Adam didn't say anything he just looked away again. Michael sighed and ran a hand through Adam's hair, "He's been like this all morning, I've let him. He'll speak when he's ready."

This didn't stop Sam's worrying, "What else happened last night?"

"He would fall asleep for a few minutes then wake again with a start. Earlier this morning he just gave up and asked if we could come downstairs. That was last time he spoke."

Sam sat down on Adam's other side. "What's wrong Adam?" No response. "Come on you can talk to me. Is it the Cage?"

Adam immediately leaned more heavily onto Michael at his statement and turned his face away from Sam. "So it is memories from the Cage…"

Dean came down not a minute later, "What about the Cage?"

"Adam and his memories." Sam said.

"I thought you said it was the ghouls last night." Dean looked at Adam expectantly. Adam still didn't respond he just turned his face towards Michael's chest again.

"It was, but then he wouldn't stay asleep for more than a few minutes." Michael answered for him, "Adam please, talk to them or at least me…what is it that happened to down there?"

"Lucifer…" Adam mumbled.

"Lucifer? You said Michael protected you from him." Sam asked confused.

"He did, from physical harm at least."

Michael paled, "But not mentally…. I left you're mind vulnerable. I'm so sorry." Michael wrapped both his arms around Adam tightly. Adam's body shook with silent sobs suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me before? I could've helped."

"I…didn't think the memories would be this bad once I was out, the ones he dragged from the back of mind yeah but not these." Adam said. "It's their fault!" He added suddenly angry.

"Adam…" Dean started.

"Don't Dean, he's right. We could have tried harder to keep him from the angels and get him out of that room while Michael was coming down. We're the ones who got him trapped down there in the first place." Sam admitted.

Adam didn't know where this bitterness was coming from but it was all coming out, "And you! You left me down there alone! If it wasn't for Michael I would probably be worse!"

Sam looked down guiltily. "That actually wasn't Sam's fault. I'm the one who got Death to drag his soul back up here." Dean spoke up.

"And you didn't think about me at all."

"I asked Death to bring you both up, he told me only one. I didn't want to choose so he chose for me." Dean lied.

"You're lying…you chose Sam over me. Zachariah was right you two won't give two shits about me when it comes to saving your own skins." Adam's frustrated tears ran freely down his face. "No one saved me from those monsters and now no one was willing to save me from the Cage…Why should they? I'm just the unplanned third son of John Winchester." Adam stood abruptly, and stomped off slamming the door behind him as he went outside.

Sam started after him. "Don't." Michael warned, "Let him cool off, he's frustrated and confused."

"I have no idea what to do then." Sam admitted, "He won't talk to us and whenever we try to start a conversation he just ignores us."

"Let him know you're here for him. The two of you have always had each other. Adam's only had his mother, but he only got to see her when she got days off from her work. But now she's gone and he's completely alone. He's tired of it. I can help but _you're_ the ones who need to show him that he's not alone, so that when I can't be here, _you_ will be. Do you think you can do that?"

The two brothers in question looked at each other before Dean said, "Yeah, we can try, if he'll listen."

"He will, though he may not act like it, he's stubborn like both of you."

Fifteen minutes later, wanting to give Adam some time to calm down, Sam and Dean were looking for him. Sam found him outside, sitting on the ground with his back against the tree, staring straight ahead.

"What?" Adam asked, his tone harsh but there was an underlying tone of sadness, not looking at him as Sam waved Dean over.

"Adam…" Sam paused not really knowing how to go on, Dean couldn't think of anything to say either. So they sat each took a seat on either side of their younger brother. "Please, can we just talk?"

Adam sighed, "Fine…"

"I'm sorry we didn't find a way to get you out of there sooner. In all honesty I had forgotten you down there…" Sam admitted and Adam winced and so he quickly continued, "But that wasn't me trying to forget, Death had blocked all my memories from Hell. When Cas broke the wall I remembered and felt guilty for leaving you."

"It's fine Sam, your not the one I want an apology from, and_ you_ didn't have a choice when leaving me. I'm not just talking about leaving me in the Cage either Dean."

"Right, figured you weren't." Dean said, "I'm sorry…I thought you were right behind me."

"I was...then the door shut. It wouldn't open."

"I heard you yelling for help, I tried to get the door open but the knob was boiling hot and I couldn't touch it. Believe me I was trying to come up with a way to get it open. You didn't hear me calling to you?"

"Michael was there then, he kind of blocked out everything else out when he didn't have a vessel."

"I can understand that, I know Cas' true voice was loud I can't imagine what Michael's would have been being an archangel."

Adam laughed, "Yeah Michael was pretty loud. I'm just glad that he and I aren't down in Hell anymore."

"That's what really matters now though," Sam said entering the conversation now, "and we want to let you know that you are welcome to join what's left of our small family."

"I'm sure Bobby wouldn't object and Cas either. Maybe Michael and Gabriel can join too eventually." Dean continued Sam's thought.

Adam smiled, "Thanks guys that's what I've been needing to hear."

The boys pulled the youngest Winchester into a hug. "What do you say we go and train some more this time we do some hand to hand combat?" Dean asked.

"Sounds great." Adam answered grinning. Michael stood not far off, invisible to the boys, but still there all the same. He smiled, glad that the two oldest of John Winchester's sons had finally invited the youngest into their family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you my friend for giving me an idea for Sabriel. I have an idea for Destiel now too. **

Adam lay on his back on his bed bored. It had been about two months since Adam and Michael had escaped the Cage. They hadn't heard anything on the Leviathans but were still watching. Sam and Dean finally thought that Adam was ready to go on his first hunt. They were currently down stairs looking for an easy one. Michael was in Heaven looking in to see if the other Angels had seen or heard anything about what the Leviathans were doing. Cas was with Sam and Dean, Bobby was out getting dinner, and Adam had no idea where Gabriel was.

"Hello Adam." Michael greeted.

"You're back." Adam said sitting up, "Any news on the Leviathans?"

"Yes but we should probably find you're brothers first and wait for Gabriel and Bobby to return."

Adam nodded. Michael took his hand as they made their way down stairs. They weren't expecting to find Dean and Castiel kissing on the couch. It appeared Dean was getting really into it. Adam shared a look with Michael, both thinking the same thought that they should just go find Sam. Making their way into the kitchen they were met with the same sight only it was Gabriel and Sam.

Adam's jaw dropped. Gabriel appeared to be enjoying it a lot. Michael shook his head and cleared his throat. The pair jumped apart.

"Uh…hi" Sam at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

Gabriel just looked smug. "Hey bro, little Winchester. Middle Winchester has finally admitted he likes me."

Adam coughed and tried to hide his smirk, "I think it's a bit more than a like."

"You're one to talk Adam." Sam said.

"What the hell?!" Bobby's voice came from the living room, followed by Castiel's startled yelp. Dean was laughing. The other four walked in.

"Yeah, Cas and Dean were making out when we came down here." Adam explained to Sam and Gabriel.

Cas looked embarrassed, "You saw us?"

"Yes, but don't worry Castiel, I have a human of my own as well remember?" Michael laughed while pulling Adam closer.

Bobby shook his head, "So now we have two Winchesters in love with Angels?"

"Actually all three." Gabriel announced.

Bobby groaned, "I'm too old for this."

"What's that matter Bobby? Jealous that your boys have their own Angels now?" Gabriel teased.

"I can deal with Castiel, not sure about you two yet." Bobby said gesturing to both Gabriel and Michael. "I know you left to get information on the Leviathans, any news?"

Everything turned serious at the question and everyone looked at Michael for the answer. He sighed, "Yes, the angel's have kept a close eye on them, the leader appears to be masquerading as a man called Richard Roman-"

"Dick Roman? The Dick Roman? Great we're screwed." Bobby stated.

"Wait, of Richard Roman enterprises? He's like one of the richest and most powerful men in the country." Sam said.

"Yes that one." Michael said annoyed at being interrupted, "We haven't discovered their plan yet but we have discovered how to kill them."

"Great how? Sam and I ran into one on a hunt a few weeks ago, couldn't kill it, it just had black blood." Dean said.

"Borax appears to be like acid to them. It burns them, that's when you can get close enough to take off its head. Make sure you completely remove its head and get rid of it before they can reattach it." Michael answered.

"So basically anything with borax and a machete is what you need to kill it." Sam shrugged, "Easy enough for a hunter, the whole thing is getting the borax on the monster."

Adam decided to change the subject, "Speaking of hunting, have you and Dean found a hunt you're willing to let me go with you? Or have you been too busy making out with your Angels?"

"Shut it about making out with Angels twerp you were first" Dean's tone was serious but his face gave him away that he was amused, "and yeah, sounds like a simple salt and burn hunt."

"Nothing is ever simple with you two." Bobby scoffed.

"True. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Sam said.

"Alright let's eat dinner before it gets cold, I got Chinese, that better be fine with everyone."

Gabriel had finally managed to convince his brothers that human food could be pretty good. Dinner went quickly, they laughed and teased each other. They really were a family, a family made up of four humans and three angels. Adam had never had a family like this; it had just been him and his mom. He had grown close with his brothers, but there was still one secret he kept from them. Both he and Michael kept it a secret. Gabriel and Cas most likely knew as well.

Michael had told him several weeks ago that his grace and Adam's soul were now connected. Eventually the grace would change Adam's soul to grace as well. The same would happen to Dean and Sam since they finally admitted they loved their angels, but no need to bother them with this yet.

Adam sighed, they had moved to the living room, and leaned his head on Michael's shoulder. He still had nightmares but they weren't nearly as often and it helped that when he woke up screaming that Michael was there immediately and Sam and Dean would come in as well.

Dean and Cas sat close together now, and Gabriel and Sam the same. Gabriel was laughing and telling a story about how he pulled a prank on Zeus once. It was rather funny. Then the other two joined in to talk about pranks he had pulled in Heaven.

"Hey Adam," He looked up at the sound of Dean's voice, "You've been awful quiet over there. We've all talked about something that's embarrassed us or something we've done to embarrass someone else. Got anything to share?"

Adam thought for a minute, he shook his head, "Not really."

"Aw come on, there has to have been something funny as least once in that small town of yours." Gabriel pushed.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Ok, there was this one guy who streaked at one of our football games."

"Are you serious? Did you know the guy?" Sam asked grinning.

"Yeah, actually, he was one of my best friends…." Adam trailed off, he didn't want to talk or think about home right now. He thought enough about it as it is. But he can't go back; all his friends think he's dead. Michael slipped his arm around Adam, sensing his change in mood, and pulled him closer.

Sam also saw the change in Adam's face, "I'm sorry Adam we didn't mean to make you think about Windom."

"Yeah sorry, we forgot that thoughts of home would be a bit of a touchy subject." Dean said.

"It's fine…I just…" Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down and pushing back tears knew would come if he kept talking.

Dean looked at his watch it was almost midnight; guess time does fly when you're having fun. "It's getting late, maybe we should all hit the sack. Get a early start, for the hunt tomorrow maybe."

"Ha, early start, not with you." Sam scoffed, "but I agree we should head to bed."

They all headed upstairs to their own rooms Sam and Dean still sharing of course and the angels except Michael staying down stairs, as they didn't need sleep. "Night Adam" Sam called down the hall.

"Night Sam" Adam answered back quietly. Michael pulled him into a hug once they were in Adam's room.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, just hard for me to think about home." Adam said. Michael nodded and just pulled him closer, Adam didn't mind, he needed it at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I've been trying to come up with how the hunt will go.**

Adam woke early that morning. He was wrapped in Michael's arms back against Michael's chest. Adam had nightmares again. Thankfully they no longer came every night, maybe one night a week if that.

"You're awake." Michael muttered. Adam had managed to convince him to at least sleep if he was going to stay in the same room with him all night even if he didn't need it.

"That was the first thing you said to me when we got out of the Cage. Are you coming with Sam, Dean, and I today?"

"I wasn't planning on it but I'll come if you want me to."

"You don't have to, what are you planning to do?"

"I was planning on going to Heaven, it's still chaos up there."

"Then go, try to get things back to as normal as possible."

"Thank you…"

"Sam's probably already up doing research, I might as well follow." Adam sat up pulling himself from Michael's arms. He slipped out of the bed. Michael disappeared to give him privacy while he changed. Adam slipped on jeans and a t-shirt with tennis shoes. He headed down the stairs where Sam was sitting on the couch with his laptop.

He looked up, "Morning Adam, heard you cry out once last night. Nightmare?"

"Yeah, just one, the usual." Adam meant the ghouls capturing him. The other dreams had faded away but that being a memory wouldn't fade that easily.

Sam nodded and changed the subject, "Ready for your first hunt?"

"Yeah, when are we leaving?" Adam answered sitting down next to him.

"Whenever Dean get's up and showers."

"That'll be awhile."

Sam laughed, "Yeah pretty much."

Bobby came down a short while later. He greeted the two younger Winchesters before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. Dean followed about an hour later. They sat around the table, the boys next to their Angels except Gabriel who was off doing who knows what. Castiel seemed almost glued to Dean's side. So Adam guessed he would be joining them on this hunt.

Afterwards the boys went and packed up, Sam and Dean checking to make sure they wouldn't have to make any stops. Michael was intent on making sure Adam was ready.

"Michael, we've been over this already, I'll be fine."

"But if something goes wrong…"

"I'll call you; if you don't show up before then. We'll most likely have Cas show up plus Gabriel is probably going to pop in to annoy us anyway. Now go take care of things in Heaven."

Michael hesitated but then nodded and disappeared. Adam shook his head; this protectiveness was getting kind of annoying.

"What's are you boys goin' after again?" Bobby asked stepping outside.

"Just a simple salt and burn, Bobby, for Adam's first hunt, then we'll move on to more complicated ones." Sam answered.

"With you two? Nothing is ever simple." Bobby scoffed.

"Aw but you love us anyway." Dean teased.

"Be careful and don't get Adam hurt. Judging by how protective Michael got just now you'll have to answer to him. "

"Yes sir!" Dean mocked saluted before climbing into the driver's seat of the Impala.

Sam rolled his eyes and got in the passenger side, Adam sitting in the back. The ride to the small town was short. The place they were going to look into was relatively large, old, and abandoned warehouse.

"Ok, so from what I saw online, a couple of kids were dared to come up here, they've gone missing, which is one reason it caught my attention." Sam started as they unloaded from the Impala.

"And the other reason is someone died here a while back and they never found the body, and the place is talked about as haunted I'm guessing." Adam finished.

"Yep, pretty much."

Dean grabbed the duffle bags, with salt, iron rods, and other things they'd need. He tossed a flashlight to Adam and then one to Sam. "Doubt any electricity works in there and some of the windows are boarded, no sunlight coming through in some places." He turned to Adam, "You stay with one of us, capisce?"

Adam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

"We're serious, in case it turns into something more dangerous." Sam went on then shook his head, "Whenever Michael's not around you get snarky again."

"I'm related to you two, remember?"

"Let's just go in and get this over with." Dean interrupted before they could argue anymore. He headed for the building with Sam and Adam following.

"Pretty big place," Sam commented once they were inside. "I think splitting up would be the best option and we can look for EMF that way."

"Good plan, Adam, who do you want to go with?"

Adam shrugged, "I don't really care either of you is fine."

"Mk, then you'll come with me." Dean said. He headed off to the right. Adam rolled his eyes and followed close behind. Once around the corner Dean asked, "You want to man the EMF?"

"Sure,"

Dean handed turned on the device then handed it to him. The EMF hadn't gone off as they swept their side of the ground floor. They came to a set of stairs, some leading down and some leading up. "Up or down?" Dean asked.

"Let's go up to the top floor and work our way back down." Adam suggested.

"Sounds good to me lead the way."

Adam started up the stairs, Dean followed close behind. On the top floor the temperature and dropped. The EMF was going nuts. Dean and Adam glanced at each other. Dean got an iron rod out of his duffle.

A man with choppy black hair in workmen's clothes appeared in front of them. He was transparent. "What are you doing in here? Get out before you're killed."

"Killed by what? You?" Dean growled tightening his grip on the iron rod.

"No!" the spirit cried, "I'm simply here, I greet people who come in, I'd never hurt them."

"Yeah sure, that's why those two kids disappeared up here."

"Dean stop. Look at him, he's obviously scared." Adam cut off his brother, the spirit did look frightened and it shook, "There's something else here, isn't there?"

"Yes, monsters with big mouths, the young people came in and I tried to scare them away and warn them, but nothing worked. I heard their screams and then nothing, except the monsters talking. Something about not letting the Boss not know about this." The spirit told them.

"You said they were big mouthed?" Dean asked looking worried now.

"Yes but only when they eat, they just look like normal people otherwise."

"Did they say why they were here?" Adam asked.

"They want to turn this place into a research facility, they're here to scout the place out."

"Research for what?"

"They didn't say…" Just then Deans phone rang.

"Sam?" He answered it.

_Dean, we've got a problem. _Adam heard Sam's voice through the phone;_ I'm down in the basement of the place. Pretty sure we're dealing with Leviathans and not a ghost._

Adam paled, he'd figured it was them; he just wished he hadn't been right. "Shit" Dean said before he could.

**Sorry for the wait guys, this chapter was harder to come up with than I thought. No idea when the next chapter will be up. I'll try to get up faster this time.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll go down there and help Sam, _you _go wait in the car."

"But Dean-" Adam started.

"No buts, go wait in the car, call Bobby and let him know what's going on, if we're not out in fifteen minutes just take the Impala and drive." It sounded more like a command than a suggestion so Adam conceited and took the offered keys.

"Fine." Was all he said before turning and marching toward the exit Dean shook his head, the kid acted just like Sam did when he was younger when him and John wouldn't let him help on a hunt. He started down the stairs.

Adam fumed as he made his way to the exit. He wanted to help. What was the point in taking him on this hunt if he couldn't do anything, even though it turned out to be something else.

A noise to his left, one thing that came from being eaten alive by ghouls meant he had to know when they were coming. Any little sound could've been them. That's was the only reason he was able to here the sound of distant footsteps coming his direction.

Adam looked around there was another door up ahead. He'd have to turn and circle back in order to avoid whoever or whatever was coming. Adam ducked into the opening. He decided it would probably be safer just to wait them out. The footsteps got closer. He glanced at the person walking by and held his breath.

They looked human but Adam knew better than to judge by appearance. Once Adam figured they were far enough away he let out a sigh of relief. He looked out the doorway to check if it was safe then headed toward the exit again. Adam was almost there when someone grabbed him from behind and covered him mouth to muffle his yell and alert his brothers. Adam yelled mentally for Michael though.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dean crept down they stairs quietly. His machete in hand, he saw Sam ahead. He was listening in on the Leviathan's conversation.

"Roman's giving us permission to go ahead and take out the guy who owns this place, and one of us becoming them." One of them said.

Sam glanced up and motioned for Dean to come closer. "I've been listening to their conversation, apparently they're turning this place into a research center for curing cancer. Pretty sure that's just a cover story for something else." He whispered.

"Yeah you're probably right." Dean answered in a hushed tone.

"Where's Adam?"

"I told him to go call Bobby and wait in the car. We're not out in 15 I told him to take off."

Sam nodded and turned his attention back to the Leviathan's conversation. Dean looked into the room. There were about three of them. He and Sam shared a look. Dean shrugged now was as good a time as any.

They charged into the room borax in one hand, machete in the other. "Hold still you ass." Dean cussed as he missed with both the borax and his machete. The monsters were just as fast as they had been the first time.

It looked like Sam was having the same trouble. He would swing at one's head and it would duck and get away. It didn't help that the damn things kept taunting the two of them.

"Oh come on boys, here I thought you were some pretty good hunters and you can't even get near one of us the a machete?"

Dean was getting pissed off. "I swear I will chop you into little Leviathan chunks."

"That's a threat?" one said, "Oh please, chopping us into little pieces isn't going to do anything. We're a bit tougher than that."

Another managed to get behind Sam and knock him to the ground. His machete clattering out of reach, "Sam!" Dean finally managed to throw the borax on one of them. It cried out in sudden pain and Dean took its head off with a quick clean slice. Sam and Dean managed to get the upper hand when the other two were shocked. Apparently not expecting that the stuff would hurt them. Sam grabbed his machete and sliced off the head of the other one standing over him.

Dean went for the last but it seemed to have recovered and ducked out of the way again. "Wasn't there another one of you?" he asked, "I'm pretty sure there were three of you."

That sentence made Dean falter. The Leviathans knew about Adam…."Leave him out of this." He growled.

"Oh so there is another one. Where is he?"

Sam made a swipe at the monster, which just simply darted out of the way again. "He's right here." A new voice answered.

Sam and Dean looked up. "Adam…" Another Leviathan had a hold of him. Dean growled and approached the monster that held his younger brother captive.

"Don't come any closer." The Leviathan snarled and held a knife out in one hand. "I would threaten to eat him but as it would only give you a chance to kill me I'll settle for this."

Dean stopped. Adam shook with fear and his eyes were begging Dean to help him. Neither of the older Winchesters could do anything. Not with Adam's life on the line. The other two Leviathans had reattached their heads and were surrounding the boys.

"We give up." Sam said dropping his blade to the floor, "Just let Adam go."

Dean looked at Sam credulously then looked at Adam. Adam's eyes met Dean's before glancing at the ceiling. Then Dean understood. Adam had managed to somehow contact Michael without the Leviathans knowing. They just had to stall a bit longer.

Dean dropped his weapon too, "Alright we give."

The Leviathans laughed and picked up the weapons from the floor. "Winchesters…your weakness is family."

"Yeah it is but it's also what makes us strong." Sam said.

"Oh? How is it making you strong right now? The rest of your family is dead and Adam here didn't even make it outside before I managed to grab him. So your buddy Bobby isn't going to come save you."

"Who said anything about Bobby?" Dean asked.

The Leviathan's eyes narrowed, "You know what, this kid's going to die anyway." He took the knife and stabbed it into Adam's stomach. Adam's eyes widened in terror and pain. The Leviathan let go of him and Adam crumpled to the floor.

"No!" Sam cried out. Dean couldn't say anything. He was just angry and he wasn't the only one. Wind started blowing harshly around them. The building began to shake. These Leviathans were about to meet one very pissed off archangel.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam felt the building starting to shake, the wind whipping past him. He sighed in relief before wincing in pain. Michael was here. The archangel was furious and he had every right to be. He appeared in front of Adam snarling at the Leviathan standing over him. He grabbed it by the collar and. He flung the Leviathan across the room. The others quickly recovered from their shock and tried to run. Even if they were older than angels no one wanted to mess with a pissed off archangel let alone the prince of Heaven himself. They didn't get far. Michael summoned his sword slicing through the first Leviathan.

He lunged at another knocking it to the ground and slicing the head off that one. Sam and Dean just stayed out of the way stuffing the heads into their duffels to keep the monsters from reforming. Adam lay on the ground still gasping in pain when he tried to breathe and stay calm. Staying calm meant a lower heart rate, a lower heart rate would keep him from bleeding out as fast.

Michael caught another Leviathan by surprise cornering him against the wall and sliced him to bits. Finally turning back to the one that had stabbed Adam. The Leviathan cowered in the corner. Michael stood over it snarling again, stabbing the monster in the gut as well before slicing off the head.

Michael straitened and went over to Adam, sliding his arms under the injured 19-year-old's knees and back before lifting him up, careful not to aggravate the wound. Adam let his head slump onto Michael's shoulder. "Go get rid of the heads, I'll take Adam back to the house and meet you there." Michael said before disappearing with sound of flapping wings.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sam and Dean rushed into the house. They had sunk the heads in a river and it had taken longer than expected, it was late in the evening now. Adam laid on the couch his head in Michael's lap. Bobby had wrapped his torso in bandages. "Why didn't you heal him?" Dean asked immediately.

"I tried, it didn't work." Michael said dejectedly running a hand through Adam's hair. Adam held Michael's other hand and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"We tried too, and the same thing happened." Gabriel spoke up for himself and Castiel.

"Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know…but Adam will be fine. There's no internal damage, the knife missed any vital organs. He just needs to rest and heal naturally."

"You sure you're alright Adam?" Sam asked with concern.

"I'll be fine Sam, Bobby stitched me up and wrapped it."

Sam opened his mouth to speak again but Bobby cut him off, "Don't baby him to much Sam if he's anything like you two."

"Ok but until this Leviathan shit is taken care of I don't think we should take you on anymore hunts."

"Dean…." Adam groaned and rolled his eyes; "I am not staying in this house for several days waiting for you two to get back."

"Well it's either that or being stuck in a motel room."

"Fine, I'd rather be here then." Total lie. Once he was healed Adam was most definitely not staying in the house.

"Glad that's settled then, now I think we should get some sleep,_ you _especially."

Adam rolled his eyes. He was pre-med and his mother had been a nurse, he knew how to deal with an injury even if it was his own. Michael teleported the two of them to Adam's bedroom where Adam now lay on the bed; Adam let his _I don't really care and you don't need to baby me _mask fall now that they were alone.

Michael sat next him and ran his hand through Adam's hair again, "Are you really alright?"

Adam sighed, "No…truth be told, that scared me. I really didn't want to die again that soon."

"I thought as much but I promise I will always be around to protect you. Now you should sleep, you've had a stressful day."

Adam settled onto the bed pulling the blanket up to his chin. Michael laid down next him. Adam was exhausted and sleep came easily.

Unfortunately Adam's dreams weren't so nice. Adam woke with a start a few hours later, his dreams had been filled with both the ghouls and Leviathans. "Are you alright?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine…" Adam answered, "Help me sit up please."

Michael helped Adam up and let him lean against his chest, Adam winced has his wound was aggravated a bit. "Nightmares?"

"Yeah…I hate them."

"I'm not going to pretend I understand, but I wish I could help. As much as you don't really want me to I have peered into your dreams before. You're nightmares are very vivid."

"Angels don't need to sleep so I guess they don't dream right?" Adam said.

"Yes…" They sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company. Michael unfurled one of his pairs of wings and let them become visible. He brought them around himself and Adam.

Adam reached out and ran a hand over the soft feathers. "I haven't seen these since the Cage."

"They've been healing. My wings were injured when Lucifer attacked us while escaping."

"Oh...so what happens if you damage your wings completely?"

"It damages my grace. An angel's wings are directly tied to their grace. That's why archangels have four, we have a much more powerful grace."

"So if you broke one, I'm guessing that would hurt even more than just breaking some other part of your body."

"Yes it would and we can't heal our wings quickly like any other injury, so if we break one we're grounded until it heals naturally."

"That would suck." Adam fingering some of the charred feathers on the tips of the wings: the wings were warm and gave off a soft glow revealing the power they were attached to. Adam leaned back against Michael.

Michael brought his wings in tighter around them, "Adam…I know I've promised to always be around to protect you and I will do my best to be able to keep that promise, but I may not be able too."

"Don't say that…" Adam turned his head toward Michael, "I've lost to much already."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere for a long time, but I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"That if something does happen to me, I want you to keep going and to stay out of immediate danger, even if that means leaving Sam and Dean."

Adam sighed his tiredness coming back to him then nodded. "But that means you have to stay out of life threatening situations too."

Michael smiled, "Of course."

Adam was drifting off again when Sam rushed in. Looking kind of embarrassed to have interrupted, "Guys we have to go."

"Why?" the two asked at the same time.

**Thanks for the reviews guys and welcome to the new followers of the story, I'm trying to come up with ending, I still have a few more chapters to go. Oh if you want to know how I picture Michael, I picture him as Garret Hedlund as Sam Flynn in Tron Legacy before he gets on the Grid. . /_ **


End file.
